


Ripples of Space and Time

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A crossover that literally doesnt work, Alternate Dimension, Angst, BAMF Doctor, BAMF Rose Tyler, BAMF everyone, Bad Wolf, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, TARDIS - Freeform, Tentoo gets sick, Time Travel, actually, between Waters of Mars and End of Time, but I’m trying it anyway, ineffable husbands, post-good omens plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor, after saying goodbye to Rose for a final time, lost control of the TARDIS and fell into a strange dimension, where a demon that looked just like him and his angel boyfriend just stopped the apocalypse. Or at least they were there when it was stopped. Whatever. Details. But when Tentoo gets an (nearly) incurable disease in Pete’s World, Rose finds the power inside of herself to become the Bad Wolf, with the power to step across dimensions without breaking time itself. The Doctor senses her (or rather, the TARDIS does) and he—along with two tagalong celestial beings—search for Rose, just as she searches for him. He finds some adventure, she finds a friend of the Doctor, and Crowley and Aziraphale get a goddamn vacation.ON HIATUS





	1. The Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk or something visit my Tumblr at: 
> 
> https://nightwing-hunter.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: yes I know this is a mess and would never ever work in canon but I wrote it anyway. Enjoy =)

Crowley didn’t expect a woman with two hearts and space hair to kiss him. He didn’t expect a blonde with powers over all of space and time, life and death, a being in control of every atom in the universe, to hug him. He most certainly didn’t expect a Gallifreyan in a suit and long coat with  _ his _ face to materialize in a blue, bigger-on-the-inside box, right on top of the new rug.

He supposed that it was better to just deal with it rather than ponder on what was happening. He had lived for 6000 years, after all, and after that long, one tended to find that strange things had a penchant for happening, and not to worry because they would sort themselves out.

That didn’t change the fact that there was a blue box in his flat. A strange, impossible box. 

Crowley sighed; he had  _ just  _ come home from the  _ apocalypse.  _ Well, from after the apocalypse and narrowly avoiding execution from Heaven and Hell. He thought he deserved a goddamn break. A Satandamn break. Whatever.

He reached out (not literally, mind you, but with a tentative sliver of power) to check the box. It was… Gallifreyan. A TARDIS, then.

Strange, considering that Gallifrey (and all their TARDISes) had been destroyed ages ago by some mad Time Lord. 

Crowley reached out (this time, with a hand) and touched the wood of the box. It was warm, and held traces of time energy. No, not just  _ time energy,  _ but  _ dimensional  _ time energy. The type of stuff that would take a  _ sun  _ to power it. 

The demon actually  _ gasped _ when he found another wrinkle in this strange, strange box. It had travelled to  _ two different dimensions.  _ This box came from one of them, travelled to another, and  _ then _ came here. And, by the looks of it, it came here completely on accident. 

He held a hand to the doors, almost afraid to touch them, and pushed. They opened easily, revealing a large, orange-ish space. Crowley  _ knew  _ that it would be bigger on the inside, but… wow. 

Just wow.

It was bigger— _ so much bigger— _ than he imagined. He stretched out his power, to test how large it was, but it went on and on and on. He marveled at the size, the  _ beauty,  _ of this mysterious blue box so much that he almost missed the man in a suit and coat staring at him.

The man that looked just like him. Well, just like him, without the tattoo or the sunglasses or the eyes, with brown hair instead of red, and the whole suit-and-coat-thing. But otherwise, the man looked just like him.

Crowley managed to speak first. “What are you doing in my flat?”

The man opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “What are you doing in my TARDIS?”

Hell, his voice even  _ sounded  _ like Crowley’s. 

Crowley strode over, standing in front of him, and looked him up and down. “I got curious. What about you?”

“I sort of… crashed here. It’s okay,” he said, and ran to the center of the TARDIS, toggling levers and pressing buttons, “because I’ll be off in just a tic.”

He wrenched a lever down, and gripped the console, knuckles white against it. The TARDIS wrenched to one side, and Crowley stumbled into a railing. The time machine lurched again, this time to the other side, and the railing on the other side hit the demon straight in the gut. 

“Gallifrey man! You forgot to take me  _ off  _ the ship before we left off!”

“Sorry, just a bit distracted at the moment!” The man ran around the console, a sheen of sweat starting to build at his forehead. “Wait.” He paused for a moment. Turned to face Crowley. “Did you just say ‘Gallifrey man’?”

The TARDIS shook for a final time, throwing both men onto the ground. As soon as they got up, the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some context, in Crowley’s universe (in this fic anyway), there are aliens, and the Time War did happen, but Heaven and Hell didn’t particularly care about them. They only cared about humans. Also the Doctor of this universe died in the Time War, along with the Master and all the Daleks. The reason that aliens haven’t tried to take over is that they sensed Aziraphale and Crowley there and decided that they would rather not try. It’s complicated, yes, but that’s what I get when I try to combine two incompatible fandoms. Oh well. I might update or I might abandon this later.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first of all, thank you guys for the comments and kudos. I’ll try to actually continue this fic but just be warned, the chapter uploads will be very inconsistent and I don’t completely know where this is going. Anyway, here’s chapter 2 =)

The Doctor didn’t  _ mean  _ to go to this dimension. It just sort of… happened. The way things always just sort of happened to him. Meaning his TARDIS randomly decided to pitch him into an alternate universe. As she (often) did.

It wasn’t the  _ worst _ situation. He knew a bit about this dimension. It was generally non-threatening—no Daleks, no Cybermen, no Doctor. 

He always knew he was a threat. That he could take down the human race just as easily as he protected it. Potential energy could go either way, and the Doctor knew that he had toed that line between Doctor and Master before. He knew that he had crossed that line, crossed it so far that he couldn’t ever come back.

_ It’s taken me all these years to realize that the Laws of Time are  _ mine _ , and they will obey me! _

But Rose kept that part of him back. She held him in place. Martha and Donna did, too, but Rose,  _ Rose  _ was his lifeline. 

The Doctor wondered, distantly, if there was a Rose Tyler in this universe, or a Martha Jones or Donna Noble. There was no Doctor here. Did that mean, he wondered, that Rose was just another employee and Martha was a doctor and Donna was a temp here? That they weren’t the Bad Wolf or the Woman Who Walked the World or the Most Important Woman? Did that mean they were alive, maybe not traveling the universe, but still alive and well?

A part of him wanted to check. A part of him wanted to find the Rose Tyler of this universe and take her away, into the stars. To rebuild what he lost, no matter the cost. 

He shook himself from his thoughts, from his memories. The Doctor stood, staring at the man with red hair. It was  _ his  _ face. Well, his face if he had a sudden mid-life crisis. 

Still, it was very, very interesting. The Doctor slipped his sonic screwdriver out of his suit and scanned the man in front of him. 

At this point, the man had gotten up and replaced his sunglasses, but not before the Doctor caught a glance of golden snake eyes. 

The man in front of the Doctor cleared his throat and stuck out a hand. “Hello, Time Lord. My name is Crowley.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Crowley. I’m the Doctor,” he said, letting his coat flare dramatically. It was important, the coat. It set a certain ambiance, made him look a bit more enigmatic. Very, quite important. “You’re not human,” he continued, stating the obvious.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You’re not either.”

“Yes, well, you know that I’m from Gallifrey. This,” he said, showing the sonic to Crowley, “is basically saying the equivalent of a question mark. If you were any other person, I would have left by now. But see, I  _ like _ question marks.”

“I’m a demon,” Crowley said, grinning.

The Doctor nodded, and turned to check on the TARDIS. She looked fine, just a bit tired. She probably just needed a few hours to rest.

It was strange, seeing his mannerisms, his face, moving just like the Doctor’s, just a little bit off. A little more… rebellious, if you will. It was the Doctor’s voice, but less light. It was the Doctor’s body and face, but it moved differently. For one thing, it moved with about ninety percent more hips. 

Of course, they had their physical differences, too. Crowley looked as if the Doctor had went through a sudden and violent midlife crisis, with his dark clothes and tattoo and red hair. 

And then there was the fact that this man knew about Gallifrey. Knew of the Doctor’s home, and maybe,  _ maybe  _ it was still there. If there wasn’t a Doctor in this universe, was there a Gallifrey?

He pushed the thought away. Questions were for later. Now, he had to figure out how he got to this universe and where, exactly, he drove the TARDIS to.

The Doctor swept past Crowley and opened the doors to find a blond man sputtering at his TARDIS. 

Crowley pushed past the Doctor and held out his arms. “Aziraphale! Hello there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Um. I’m doing Camp NaNoWriMo with another project and I generally don’t have a lot of fanfic writing time, BUT I’m going to try to keep updating. I’ll try to get some parts out next week, though. Thanks for reading!


	3. A Veritable Human Shaped Non-Human Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have the energy to write a summary. BUT I WILL. The Doctor and Aziraphale meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I said “next week” in the last chapter. BUT I GOT IT DONE. So here’s chapter 3 =)

The bookshop held a musty, familiar scent that settled deap in Crowley’s nostrils. After all, he had practically lived there since the Apocalypse. The only reason that he  _ had _ been at his flat was to water the plants (as well as a fair bit of yelling at them). He was thinking of moving them to the bookshop, and when he asked Aziraphale, the angel  _ did _ say that they would be “absolutely lovely, dear.” 

Aziraphale had been humming an old Chopin sonata (the sheet music of which was unfortunately destroyed some time ago) and working on a new catalog for the books that Adam had Thought into the bookshop. 

The boy was still incredibly powerful, but he was human enough that he didn’t go for world domination or anything. He just wanted to be normal — well, normal but with the benefits of being able to Think whatever he wanted into creation.

Crowley could respect that.

There was still a part of him that wished that he could fit somewhere, perhaps with the humans, but he also valued the control he had too much. Every being wants a measure of control, and Crowley was no exception. Being able to snap his fingers and get (almost) whatever he wanted was addicting, and _ very  _ easy to get used to. But Crowley had long since come to terms with what he was.

He had long since come to terms with the fact that he would never fit in with the humans, but that, in fact, he  _ would _ fit in here, in the small but familiar bookstore, with his angel, with Aziraphale. And he was completely fine with that.

The Time Lord behind him, however, seemed  _ very _ uncomfortable in the bookstore. 

They had stepped out of the TARDIS, as Aziraphale continued to sputter, and fuss, and make other Aziraphale sounds. Crowley grinned.

He remembered that before the Apocalypse (well, more of during it), he had thought that visiting Gallifrey might be nice. And then he remembered the Time War and how it ended, with the whole bloody planet exploding into millions upon millions of tiny fragments, shattering the whole of space and time and everything in between. He had decided that  _ no, maybe that wouldn’t be the best idea  _ and  _ perhaps Aziraphale wouldn’t like wandering though the space that used to have millions of lives extinguished like candles. _

Heaven had decided after that that blocking off Earth would be for the best, and Crowley had been inclined to agree. Of course, Heaven had also decided that the Apocalypse would be the best for Earth, so it wasn’t as if Heaven was some type of wisdom generator.

But Crowley could agree with them on some points.

“You’re a  _ Time Lord _ ,” Aziraphale finally managed to sputter out.

The Doctor’s eyes widened, but his voice was even. “So?”

“It’s just that you’re not —well, I suppose you technically  _ could _ , but—”

Crowley cut the angel off before he could embarrass himself even more than he undoubtedly already had. “What Aziraphale here means, Doctor, is that all the Time Lords in the entire universe are dead. Very, very dead.”

The Doctor nodded. “Oh, that’s what you meant. I suppose I should tell you— I  _ am _ from an alternate universe. My TARDIS here crashed.”

Aziraphale looked a little less fussy. “Ah. Well then. Would you like some tea?”

The Time Lord smiled. “Sure.”

Aziraphale walked quickly to the back of the bookstore. Crowley watched him, and, seeing the tension still in the angel’s shoulders, began to stand.

“Listen, Time Lord. I should probably see if he’s alright. The last time he saw a Time Lord, there was a war that ended with genocide. Are you alright here for a bit?”

Something flashed in the Doctor’s eyes, but it was gone in a moment. “Of course. Go on ahead.”

_ Guilt _ , he realized. The Doctor was guilty. 

_ Oh _ . 

He sauntered to the back room, adjusting his sunglasses as he went. “Angel,” he began, “I know what you’re thinking.”

Aziraphale turned around. “So you know who he is?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Of course I know who he is.”

“He was the one who… who…” 

Aziraphale was distressed. Crowley was, too, but he hid it better. 

“Yeah, I know. But he might have done something different in his universe. He might not have… you know.”

Aziraphale set down the teapot sharply. “He has, Crowley. I can see it in his eyes.”

Crowley stepped forward. “So? I’ve done a lot of things, Angel. You’ve still stuck with me.”

“You committed inconveniences. He committed  _ genocide. _ ”

He stepped closer and put a hand on the angel’s arm. “He’ll be back in his universe in a few days. And he seems… guilty.”

Crowley had no idea why be why he was defending the Doctor. He hadn’t actually known who the Doctor was or what he had done, not until the Doctor had practically flinched at the word  _ genocide. _ Then he had realized why Aziraphale was fussing. At least, fussing more than he would if it were some random Time Lord.

Footsteps sounded, and the Doctor appeared in the doorway. “Are you alright? You seemed to be taking a while.”

Crowley dropped his hand from Aziraphale’s arm and turned around. “We’re fine. We’ll be back in a minute.”

As the Doctor walked away, Crowley reached back to Aziraphale’s arm and squeezed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m actually shifting the idea of what I said in the notes of last chapter. The aliens didn’t get _scared away_ from Earth because of the demons and angels. The demons and angels agreed after the Time War to shut Earth away from aliens because they wanted the written apocalypse, not something that might be brought about by aliens. I’M TRYING TO MAKE THIS WORK OK.
> 
> Also my slow-burn is not slow enough, but I don’t care. They’ve been slow burning for 6000 years; they don’t need it to be more slow.
> 
> Anywayyyyyy thanks for reading!


End file.
